


Summoning

by AkazuIzuya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkazuIzuya/pseuds/AkazuIzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't believe in demons. I don't believe in magic, and I don't believe in fate. But fuck it all, the teen right in front of me claimed to be a demon! And having tail and wings didn't help me to deny it at all! [AU] LawLu, SmoAce</p><p> </p><p>Fic originally postet on Fanfiction.net</p><p>!!!!! DISCONTINUED AND UNFINISHED!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... hey guys!
> 
> This fic was originally postet on Fanfiction.net, until chapter 13 it's already up there. I wanted to upload it here anyways, so enjoy!

"Demons just don't exist. And that's the end of this discussion," I said. For the last few hours my roommates and I had this tiring argument: do demons exist and why do you believe they do or don't.

"For once, I agree with you," The red haired young man called Kidd sighed.

"But you have absolutely no evidence!" Hawkins said, the other guy with whom I live. As students, we don't have a lot of money and since we've known each other for a awhile, we decided to just live together to keep our living expenses low.

"Neither do you. Hawkins just... just drop it, ok? For how many years have we told you that we have no interest in the supernatural?" I asked, feeling a headache forming.

"But you still always answer my questions, don't you Law? And Kidd always seems interested. I swear I'm gonna show you! Demons and Angels, they do exist!" he exclaimed.

Kidd started laughing, I just sighed. "Do whatever you want, but leave me out of it." I sighed again, brushed through my hair and almost started to massage my temples. Yep…There is the headache. I stood up, grabbed my winter jacket laying on the stool, and put it on. Ignoring the other two guys, I went to the door, slipped into my shoes and grabbed my keys.

Leaving those two fools alone, I strolled through the alleys. The darker the better, it helped my head. I nuzzled down into the feathery collar. My breath manifested into little white clouds and although my clothes were warm, I felt the chilly air around me.

After walking around for a bit, I calmed down. So I decided to get something to drink. Turning left at the next corner, I headed to the closest bar. Although I wasn't really found of alcohol I also didn't really mind it. Being student in the medical department didn't mean I had no fun at all. Some nights when my friends decided to make a bottle party I tagged along. I honestly don't remember much from these parties, but they must have been fun- I tagged along again a few times after that for the hell of it.

I entered the loud pub and went up to the bar where I sat down on one of the stools. "Black death," I ordered and noticed a pink haired lady sitting next to me.

"Make it a Gin tonic for me, please," she hummed and the barkeeper nodded.

I turned my head to her while taking off my hat and lying it on the bar. My raven colored hair was in a bit of mess, but I didn't care. And neither did she.

"Hey~ You don't mind me drinking with you, do you? Or do you want to be alone?" she smiled brightly at me. I nodded. "I'm fine either way," I answered, as I was more the 'lone-wolf' type. But she maybe could lift my mood a bit.

"My name is Bonney~ You?" she said as the barkeeper put our drinks in front of us.

"Law," I simply answered. We took our glasses and clicked them together, each taking some sips and then putting it down again.

"So... why did you look so annoyed and ready to kill?" I heard a mix between interest and amusement in her voice. At second glance, she somewhat looked like a cow-girl with the hat and short clothes which were too short for this time of the year.

"My roommate wouldn't stop bugging me about irrational things" I said. Normally I would not have spoken about this to someone that I just met, but oh well… I could care less and she seemed okay.

"Irrational? Oh, so you're the type for logical things, huh? No Supernatural beings, no myths, no aliens huh? And especially no weird or paranormal abilities, right?" she chuckled as I gave her a clearly annoyed look.

"Don't worry. Although I like those things, I know when and with whom to talk about them, and you are defiantly not one of those people." she said. Thank god. I would have left without another word.

"You work or live here?" I asked her.

"Oh, what gave me away?" she asked, surprised.

"Your short clothes indicate either a long stay. So either you work here, or you are part of the owners and live in the apartment above." I said.

She chuckled again. "Both actually~ My parents own this pub, but I like it and help out sometimes. Back to you, what do you do? Work? Or study?"

"Study," I answered as I took my glass again. "Medical department."

We talked calmly for another few drinks. But since I had lessons tomorrow, I had to call it a night. Or rather, I was about to call it a night when we heard shocked screams from the entrance. Someone called for a doctor and Bonney and I rushed up and onto the scene. I went because I was a doctor in training; and she went because, well, she wanted to observe everything I guess.

When we rushed out the entrance door a crowd of people had gathered in a circle around something on the ground. I pushed aside those annoying rubberneckers and noticed the cold. The temperature had fallen once again and it had started to snow while I was in the pub, so the ground was mostly white, except for around the person lying in the middle of the circle. I kneeled down next to a teen-boy. Around him everything was drenched in bright red and the air smelled coppery. He laid on his side, arms crouched around his stomach, but I could see blood seep into the ground from his stomach and back. This didn't look good.

Also he wore next to nothing. He wore a pair of ripped up blue shorts, a yellow scarf knotted around his waist and a sleeveless, open red vest. I felt cold just by looking at him.

The first thing I did was lean over his mouth, listening for breathing, while also grabbing his wrist to feeling for a pulse.

"Someone call 911! Quick!" I said in a rush, loosened the yellow cloth around the teens waist and using it as a provisory bandage for the huge wounds. With this much blood loss it was a mystery he was still alive.

I felt for the pulse again and counting how many heartbeats in a minute the boy had, when I heard the sirens. In the meantime, Bonney had taken my phone and exchanged numbers with a plea to stay up-to-date with the boy.

When the EMTs arrived and were putting him on the gurney, I talked to the arriving doctor.

"Heavy blood loss. Two major wounds: one in his abdomen and one in his lower back, separate minor puncture wounds in the rest of his back. I noticed some severe bruises on his chest and countless scratches all on his skin. Temperature probably fell under 36°C, at least he felt like this. Pulse 27 bpm, I checked." I said and he nodded.

"Doctor yourself it seems," he asked me to enter the back of the transporting vehicle. "The rest don't know him they said, so we're going to ask you to be his respective person for the time being," he said and I followed his lead.

"I'm a surgeon in training since this spring, and still taking lessons at university. But honestly, that's my first time riding in the back of one of these things," I said and he chuckled slightly.

"Just so you know, I don't know him either. I just happened to be at the scene. Drinking, not working," I sighed.

"Well thanks to that he will probably be able to pull through this. I need your name."

"Law. Trafalgar Law. " I said while looking at the helpless boy on the gurney.

The rest of the drive was relatively unspectacular. The chaos at the hospital entrance, the seemingly uncoordinated moves the helpers were making, all seemed too familiar to me.

"I'm staying in the canteen until you finish," I called out to the doctor. I grabbed a coffee and staying in the more than empty hall. I took out my phone again, texting Bonney first, then called my roommates.

Hawkins picked up and I instantly regretted calling.

"Hey Law! You won't believe me, I actually succeeded in demon-summoning! You know this fucking insane circle appeared glowing and all and then this awesome figure appeared with tail and wings and horns and-"

"Hawkins!" I interrupted him, massaging the bridge of my nose.

"I'm at a hospital right now. I will be home really late, just tell Kidd, ok?" That was all, I already hung up.

After two hours of waiting and almost-sleeping, a nurse brought me to the room the teen was given. The doctor smiled at me when I entered.

"Ah, there you are! That's good. He will recover thanks to your provisory bandaging. I'm Dr. Vegapunk by the way." He introduced himself to me finally and I took the stretched hand for a shake.

"So... He'll pull through?"

"Yeah. Healthy young man, although he has scars on him that make me wonder where he got them." the elderly man sighed.

"I will take your personal information to contact you when he wakes up. But there is one more thing aside from this whole incident" he said, staring at me, frowning.

Then he walked to the teen's bed and pulled aside the blanket a bit, grabbing something and gently pulling it out from under the white blanket and showing it to me.

"Do you have any idea why this young man has a tail and tiny wings on his back? Is he some kind of cosplayer? I mean, youth these days do some strange things..."


	2. Chapter 1

I looked at the boy, grumpy like every morning after waking up way too early. It was day 2 after the boy was hospitalized and he still hadn't woken up. I had cancelled all my courses at university because my mind was way too occupied with the mysterious wounded teen.

Standing next to the window, I drank my coffee. Several empty paper cups sat on the guest table and I was irritated. I knew nothing about the teen, but I felt the need to stay with him. Felt the need to know how he got hurt, feeling... guilty, because I had not protected him. Although why do I feel this guilty? I mean… how can I protect someone I don't know, and didn't know he is in danger?

Still, all these feelings irritated me to no end.

I turned my head as the door opened and Bonney entered. " Yaho~ greetings from my family! They thank you for your quick acting the other day," she grinned and I just nodded.

"So, this is the mysterious boy you rescued?" she pointed to the boy.

"If I would have rescued him in time, he would be awake. The doc said he would pull through somehow but he is getting weaker. "

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you could. You had been drinking and you could only do first aid treatment, so it's ok. You are the kind of person to blame himself easily huh?" she chuckled.

Normally I'm not. I'm actually the complete opposite. If there is some error, other people are guilty. Something went wrong, then it definitely wasn't me. But then there is this. Who was I to suddenly blame myself?

"Stop frowning. You already look like a killer without that attitude," she laughs, then sits down on the side of the bed, looking at the teen.

"He looks cute," she says and I have to restrain from nodding in agreement. I had the exact same thought a while ago.

"Aside from his wounds," I said. "And his... features."

"You talk like he is not normal. Morning hater," she huffed before brushing through the teens raven-colored hair and tracing over the scar under his left eye with her thumb.

"Such fair skin... I think I'm jealous..." she sighs, pulling her hand away and laying it down next to the boy to support her weight, since she leaned in quite a bit. But then she twitches, looks at her hand and stares at it.

Oh no.

"What?" she asks, pulls away the sheet and reveals the tail of the teen, her face brightening up clearly.

"A Demon tail!" she exclaims happy, starting to touch his tail all over.

"Such nice chocolate brown! And so soft and tender! And just look at the almost black hair at the tip!" she seems all hyped now... and that irritates me!

"Stop that," I say, rushing over in quick steps and grabbing her wrist, maybe a bit more forceful than needed. But she just chuckles and gives the tail to me like it was an object. I want to pull my hand back but now she holds me in place.

"You seemed irritated and curious. Bet you wanted to touch but didn't dare to bring yourself to do it, huh?" she grins widely.

And Fuck, she was so right! But I still can't really bring myself to touch it like she did, so I just let it slide through my hand gently, before putting the blanket back to where it was.

"Oh wait, I think I saw something!" she interrupts me, brushes through the tip of the tail and only seconds after, holds a sheet of paper in her hand.

I take it from her, unfold it and look at it.

"It's a phone number. Maybe someone who knows him?" I yawn and she takes back the paper, already a phone in her hand.

"I'm gonna make a call," she says.

"We're in a hospital, you're not-"

"Don't stop me! Maybe this person can help us! I mean this boy is obviously a demon, so common sense probably won't work on him,"

"Demons don't exist," I hiss and she stares at me like I'm a complete idiot. Ok, I have to admit the tail... and wings really remind of a demon, but...

"Hello?" I stare at her now. She had called and someone answered.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just, we picked up a raven haired teen two nights ago and he had your number so... scar? Yes, two. One under his... yes, right eye. Right, a cross shaped one above his chest. Right now? At red line hospital, room 309 in block C. Yeah, we'll wait. Thank you," she hangs up, looking to me.

"Some guy picked up, extremely angry and swearing and... he said he'll be here in 10 minutes."

 

When the door slides open both of us look up in a little fright. But my mood instantly gets really dark.

"Smoker..." I say, without any enthusiasm.

"...Trafalgar." he says, equally annoyed.

"Oh, you know each other?" Bonney asks surprised.

"Yeah, I had some problems in the past... and detective Smoker here was as nice as to beat some reason back into me," I hissed.

"Can't help it. You fought, was a drug addict, and you killed someone. Although I never had the evidence, I know it was you, brat," He hisses back.

For a silent minute we just stare at each other, until Bonney coughs a little uncomfortably. "Uhm, Detective Smoker, what's with the teen," she asks then and Smoker stops staring at me.

"Oh right. I'm here for Luffy," he remembers himself, turns to the teen and instantly sees the tail. "Who touched his tail?" He growls and Bonney and I point at each other at the same time. Growling a bit louder, he just lets it slip.

"Don't touch a demon's tail without it's consent," he says, kneels on the bed and looks at the boy- Luffy. "That's bad. That's really bad," He murmurs and I wonder what exactly is so bad.

He stands up again and points at me.

"You're going to take him home with you. Now," He says, not accepting anything else. I hated orders, especially from him.

"Forget it. He's severely injured and needs rest, I can't just-"

"You can and you will. I guarantee I will take responsibly for the time being, just take him home with you! It's an order from the leader of the FBI department. So just do it!"

 

Kidd was laughing his ass off… Shithead! I was furious, and he didn't help me calm down either.

"Step aside Kidd. NOW" I said, really angry. Smoker was right on my heels, but pushed himself past me, and effectively moved Kidd out of the way. Thanks to that I could finally enter the apartment. I rushed into my room and put the small body on my bed, everyone following me.

"Get the blanket and sheets off him already," Smoker shouted.

"I got it so shut up, fucker!" I shouted back. Why me? Why my apartment, my bed, my nerves!?

"Then hurry up!" he said. I growled in anger but put everything away. I laid Luffy on his side to not crush his little wings and stepped aside.

Kidd had stopped laughing.

"Hey Law... does that... thing there have a tail?" the red haired man asked. I nodded.

"He's no thing. He's a pureblood demon from the D tribe, so have some respect, you shitheads," Smoker says, then pushes us all to the wall and takes the free space in the room all for himself. "Someone took all his energy. It's all drained. If he stays like this… he'll die."

He looks at Luffy again. "You're only causing trouble, brat. Doesn't matter which realm you are in. Garp was right," he exhales, then raises a hand.

"And the rest of you, not a single word, got it?"

We just nod, all of us curious what he was going to do. Well, maybe not all. Hawkins was terribly pale since he heard about the pureblood D tribe or so, and I was just annoyed.

Smoker murmured words I didn't understand when a red circle appeared beneath his feet. It was glowing and had weird signs and words I couldn't read engraved into it and was slowly spinning. All of us started to hold our breath.

Smoker suddenly held a dagger in his hand. It was clean and engraved with the same signs as the circle and red rubies were embedded into the handle.

"Bound by the ancient contract of blood, I hereby summon thee, which is bound to me by fate. Take my blood and heed my call: Portgas D. Ace!" Smoker said and cut himself in the palm of the other hand, letting the blood drip on the floor.

Fire rose from the circle that now stopped spinning, the blazes burning all around Smoker, who didn't really look uncomfortable.

Soon all of us watched in astonishment as a figure was forming from the flames, slowly taking on human, then demon stature. The figure was floating, and slowly strong, big black wings appeared on the human like being. Mighty horns decorated his head and a tail was sliding through the air, and I was sure if it would hit me it would slice me into two without much effort. But still, everything was made out of flames.

"Wake up! You narcoleptic idiot-demon," Smoker snarls. And from one moment to the next the flames disappeared, the circle disappeared and the demon gently touched the ground with his feet, folded his wings and slowly opened his blood red eyes.

I gulped. He looked dangerous.

"Smokey!"


	3. Chapter 2

Smoker growled at the young man... demon, who appeared before us. Did I think he looked dangerous? Well, let me take that back.

We watched in silence as within seconds, his horns withdrew and his wings became smaller. His red eyes didn't seem so red anymore. Were they brown? He had black hair, a bit longer than the Luffy boy, and countless freckles... And he was grinning like an idiot!

"Smokey! It's rare for you to summon me," he chuckles, but the silver haired detective just reached out for him and grabbed the hair on Aces neck and pulled him closer, rough, painfully. Then he bent down and kissed the guy, equally harsh, wild and demanding, until Ace groaned.

Probably in pleasure... and I could understand well, the rest of us had started to clearly blush.

Kidd coughed to take back the attention and finally Smoker let go of Ace, who was panting by now, the same blush on his cheeks as we had.

Smoker grinned a bit, before turning Ace around, and pointing to the teen on my bed.

" _I found your brother, Ace._ " I heard Smoker mutter something else, but it was a language I didn't understand. I watched Ace paling up, but he was soon back to being serious, nodded and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Luffy and observed him in Full.

Smoker and Ace talked about something, but none of us understood. Maybe demonic language? But I still refused to believe in demons. There had to be a logical conclusion.

There just had to be one!

Suddenly Ace hissed at Smoker who just shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Ace huffed, but turned back to the teen lying there unconscious, looking somewhere in between worried, amused and angry at the same time. He leaned down and... sniffed? He sniffed his brother, flinching back and snapping his head back to us. He growled something and Smoker started laughing.

"What did he say?" Kidd asked and Smoker turned to look at us.

"He asked who dared to touch Luffy's tail without his consent," he translated to us, and Bonney and me immediately pointed at each other. Ace hissed something to us, then looked at Luffy again and took the teens shoulders to shift him into a half sitting position.

"Hey! What are you doing!? He's hurt terribly, if you move him like that-"

"It's ok. Let it be, Trafalgar. He knows what he's doing," Smoker interrupted me and I clenched my teeth, but shut up.

I mean, little did I know about demons... more like, nothing.

Kidd started to laugh, probably noticed my behaviour towards the teen. It was hard not to notice. I wanted to... protect him. And that's why I started to stare at Ace in anger, who glared back in equal fury. For a few moments, we stayed like this, until Ace turned his attention back to Luffy.

"Stop it and watch." Smoker said amused at me.

"Watch what's going to happen, because it's rather rare to get to see this," he stared at the two on the bed.

"Since they're demons, normal medicine or treatment won't work on them. They need energy, and they get this through two different means. The first is for unbound demons (those without a mate). They are fed blood by demons stronger than themselves. The second measure is for those with a mate; it's affection. Demons take energy out of affectionate actions towards them like kissing, licking or sex. The more the merrier. By the way, Ace is my mate, so stop staring girly," he said.

Bonney blushed heavily, but turned her gaze away from Ace's ass.

"Luffy hasn't found his mate yet, so he needs blood to recover. If we leave him like this, without energy… he'll die." he explained the situation to us.

I nodded, not content in general, but at least the teen could be saved like this.

I watched as Ace shifted Luffy into an embrace-like position, holding the younger one up. Then he lifted his arm and scratched his neck open until we saw blood flow. Then he led Luffy's face towards the dripping wound.

Luffy sniffed and reacted almost immediately by biting down hard into Ace's skin. His older brother groaned in pain and clenched his eyes shut as Luffy quickly took some big sips.

Kidd and I both shivered at the sight before us, and Ace seemed to have noticed, because he laughed out loud.

"You like pain?" he asked us.

Kidd nodded. Of course... He liked pain quite a bit. But me?

I gulped, then smirked evilly. "More like I enjoy inflicting the pain... on others" I answered honestly. Smoker nodded in agreement; the first time we agreed on something.

Still while speaking I noticed Luffy shiver. Why? Because of my voice?

I watched breathlessly as the younger demon opened his blood red eyes without ending his drinking from the other. Some of his raven-colored bangs fell into his face and let him look more than... _seductive._

And he stared right into my eyes. But damn, this gaze! Fuck the world if this isn't arousing. It was hard not to smirk wide and evil, or to refrain myself from going over there and kissing him forcefully.

But I stayed here and just gulped, without breaking the eye-contact.

Everyone around me noticed Luffy's gaze was on me and they all stared at me as well. Hawkins, who was still pale as chalk, Bonney, still bright red, Kidd with a mischievous grin and Smoker with a look like 'now-I-see', before grinning evilly… Really evil, before he turned his head back to Ace.

"Hey, Ace," he started, but then changed to the language that we didn't understand, but he was clearly amused by something.

Ace flinched a bit as Luffy bit down harder, still don't breaking the gaze towards me, but Ace started to pant a bit.

"C'mon Luffy, stop it! It's already hurting enough! It's really painful," he whined, and pushed Luffy away. The teen looked discontent, but listened to the older demon, pulling out his teeth and leaning against his saviour, obviously trying to come back to senses and therefore breaking our eye-contact.

Luffy's eyes slowly changed from red to a dark brown, and he finally looked up again. He was now kneeling on the bed, still supported by Ace, his tail swinging swiftly behind him, sliding through the air in a fascinating manner. He looked at me and started to grin brightly and… fuck… my heart just skipped a bit there.

But I refused to blush.

Trust me… it was really hard, since his grin was just... great. Bright, full of happiness and content.

I just stared at him, totally overwhelmed, and his grin widened. Now the others started to blush.

Stop that, idiots!

Luffy shouted something, really happy, but no clue what. He didn't speak English. Ace coughed hard and Smoker broke out in heavy laughter, tears in his eyes after a few minutes.

Luffy turned his head to me again and started to move, but immediately staggered and I rushed over without noticing my own movement, kneeling on the bed next to him and supporting him.

Luffy laughed heart-warmingly and beamed at me. Then he started the talk, really fast, and after that, shouting out to me again.

Smoker hadn't stopped laughing yet, so I looked at Ace, hoping for a translation. I noticed he was dark red and seemed strongly embarrassed, but also somewhere in between amusement and anger. But mainly embarrassed.

Bonney and the rest just stared, until I finally dared to ask.

"What did he say?"

Ace blush darkened and he hid his face in his hands.

"He... asked you to become his... mate. And... yeah. The rest I rather not say out loud. God, Luffy, you are SO embarrassing!" Ace whined.


	4. Chapter 3

_"Fuck no."_

I uttered these words before I thought about it. Everyone kept quiet for a second, before Kidd burst out in laughter.

"Right! We forgot something there… it's LAW we're talking about," he grinned.

"so... back to square one. Law never does things on a whim. It's just... how he is I guess?" he explained, and that really summed me up in all. I don't do things on a whim. I've never done that. I still never do that. But I really have my doubts, because... I had no idea why I refused.

Oh wait, I remembered… I don't believe in demons. I don't believe in magic... or fate. Neither do I believe in 'mates'… probably because it has something to do with fate.

"So... you won't become Luffy's mate?" Ace asked, and I wasn't sure whether he was satisfied or amused. Most likely both.

"No means no," I repeated. He chuckled.

"You will regret this decision. Believe me, he's of the D family after all," Smoker murmured.

Ace turned his head to Luffy, who was still exited, waiting for an answer. His tail swiftly swishing through the air behind his lower back.

Ace said something that I knew was the translation of what I said, without understanding the language.

Instantly Luffy looked disappointed and sad. He asked Ace something. Probably 'why' I turned him down, but Ace just shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Luffy puffed his cheeks, head lowered, and staring at the blanket he had now grabbed with his hands.

Then I felt his tail on my arm, twisting around it in a very possessive manner, when his head flung up, staring right into my eyes.

Should I stare at his tail like everyone else, or should I stare at the boy himself, who was blushed in dark red. Smoker and Ace seemed to be at a loss for words.

Maybe that thing with the tail was... uncommon? Unsure to what it meant, I threw a quick glance at the furry tail, then looked back at Luffy, who said something again. I wonder why he won't speak English?

Ace turned from pale to red, then laughed again. I noticed Smoker burying his eyes in his hand.

"I told you you'd regret it brat," he said.

"Wait... what did Luffy say?" I asked, but did I really want to know that?

"He says he'll seduce you until you will want to be his mate. He said he'll stay with you until you change your mind," Ace translated.

"What!? No! Send him back to the demon realm!" I hissed. Sadly, both shook their head.

"No can do. Only the summoner can send the summoned demon back without its work done. The demon himself can only choose to go back after he did what he was summoned for. Either way, he's still got unfinished business in the human realm, so he won't be going back until he's done what he was called for." Ace said.

" _Fuck!_ So... who summoned him? I mean, the summoner is responsible of him, right?"

"He was summoned by my department. We sometimes summon demons to let them deal with the half-breeds or other demons in this realm. But we do not care about them. We call them, they do their job and they go back. Normally his contract partner would care for him."

"So why won't he do that now!?" I was getting angry.

"He died. We found his corpse yesterday night. That's why I knew Luffy was still here, probably wounded. Although I didn't think you out of all people would find him."

"I'm really _sorry I did._ Believe me." I sighed.

"Ok... so, what is this job he was supposed to do?" I asked. It seems I had no other choice.

"Oh. That..." Ace started, then fell silent. He didn't seem happy.

"I still think you should not have called Luffy for that." he whispered.

"He wanted to do it, Ace. He's your brother. He does the same shitty things that practically beg for death as you." Smoker answered, as he turned to me.

"He was to kick the asses of some higher ups. Someone called Ceasar and Vergo. They're part of the FBI... but we think they switched sides to that damn Doflamingo."

Suddenly the clenching feeling of Luffy's tail got stronger and I flinched. It started to get painful.

" _Ceasar, Vergo, Doflamingo_ " he said. So he was able to at least understand the names. Come to think of it.

"Doflamingo? I know that man. I know him quite well actually. So he's a demon?"

Smoker nodded.

"Along with some other well-known names. But that's none of your business. You just take care of Mugiwara there." he pointed towards Luffy.

" Mugiwara.. _-ya?_ Strawhat...?" I asked, and Ace seemed to remember something.

"That's right, your favorite straw hat! I almost forgot!" he snapped with his fingers and out of nowhere a straw hat with a red ribbon appeared. He grinned and put it on Luffy, who looked much brighter again. He embraced Ace, but his tail still didn't let go of my arm.

While Ace started to talk to the teen, Smoker exhaled the smoke of his cigar (I didn't realize he had started to smoke...) and just waited, until their business was finished.

"Wait. Mugiwara-ya doesn't speak our language. How am I to communicate with him?" I asked, because I had no other choice except to let him stay with me it seemed.

"... Think of something, I don't care. Better yet, just become his mate, he'll automatically speak his mate's language."

"I won't be his mate. And his wounds?"

"... Just mate with him, they'll heal then."

"I said I won't be his mate!"

"So? Hey, don't glare at me like this. The D clan is just like this, selfish and crazy. You'll eventually get used to it. Also, you've got two, probably three half-breeds with you. You can just pester them. I've got my hands full enough with my very own demon over there," he pointed towards Ace.

"Oh come on! You're fairly easy sharing your energy with me, so don't blame me! And you can't tell me I'm a good for nothing, because I don't believe you anyways! So stop complaining, you agreed on being my mate!" the black haired young man huffed.

"Just two questions before you leave: First, what is a half-breed?" I started. Better not get thrown into this situation without any knowledge.

"A Human who got his hands on demon horns and became a 'Half-human-half-demon' being. They grow tails, and sometimes horns or wings also and get some weird abilities." Ace said.

"Ok... And what did you mean with 'two, probably three people are half-breeds' next to me?"

The rest started to stare at the floor. Almost all: Kidd grinned.

"You never noticed, although Hawkins was so obvious and tried to teach you many things... You just wouldn't listen," he said.

Oh no. Please god, no.

All of them shoved their pants down a bit, showing me a tail they had hidden all the time. Kidd, Hawkins, and Bonney.

"By the way, Drake and Apoo are included. And some other people, you know? You were surrounded by us... . But the _almighty intelligent Law_ would never believe us, so we kept quiet.

 

_Fuck. Really, Fuck it all._

Those... _Fuckers._ ( By the way, the English language really lacks the right words for cursing in the manner **I wanted to do right now!** ) 

I can't believe they... No, I won't believe they are... half-breeds. Because, believing that means I also believed in demons themselves. And I still refuse to do that. But the boy next to me... It was hard to deny his origin. Smoker and Ace had left a few hours ago. Kidd went off to somewhere, and I refused to speak with Bonney, so she went home. 

Hawkins was sitting at the end of the room in a chair, far enough away to be save from me, because the teen demon was still clinging to my arm, so I couldn't move away from my spot. Hawkins had tried to teach me some basic things about... demon community. I had kept quiet and settled down with death glares towards him, while Luffy had curled up on the bed and started to sleep. 

"So, basically, the D tribe exists in all three realms, because the D tribe was the first to be created. D is a name that is passed on in a few families. Those families normally have a lot of power. Ace is from the D tribe, so he probably belongs to the ruling family in his realm. I don't know much about it in the upper realm where the 'angels' reside. I've also never met a D from the human realm," he said. 

Liar. He just didn't know I also was from the D clan. I always thought it was just a _fucking D_ that meant... yeah, D in the name. Don't know, never expected much. 

"So? Care to explain the half-breed thing to me one more time? Or that mate-thing? Or for instance the energy sharing through blood? Or contract-partners?" I sighed. 

He seemed uncomfortable. 

"Well you see... Demons have horns. They have different forms, colors or size, but the horns are the source of a born demon's power. Although the number of horns a demon may possess is mostly limited by one pair, these horns can be stolen. Equal to that, the stolen horns can be passed on to non-demons, who inherit half the power of the original owner and become half human and half demon; thus they are referred to as half-breeds. 

It comes without saying that life is... well, different from that of a human. Because of the tail the social movement is limited. Everyone can see or touch it, so it's hard to explain. You can't go swimming that easily anymore. Also the physical power almost always exceeds humans. We don't get ill and our wounds heal faster. Then there is also the thing with the blood sucking of which we can gain energy; but because half-breed exceed humans in every way... it's hard to find someone stronger. Also, we can live without that. 

Well, but being a half-breed also means losing the ability to swim in the sea. Demons can't swim, sea water drains all their energy, so we do also lose our energy. Half-breeds also often don't grow wings... or rather, we're really no good at flying. Trust me, I tried, and it _REALLY_ hurts." 

I thought about that for a minute or two. Then stopped again. Whatever... 

"Mate-thing" I demanded. 

"Ah that..." 

"What?" 

"That's kind of complicated. Demons can instantly distinguish between friend or foe. In the same way they are able to recognize their mate. It is said that Athena and Tyche, the goddess of wisdom and the Greek goddess of fate together decided on the mates of every being. Athena knew which two people would be the best for each other and Tyche wove together their fate. Hence, the 'mate'-system came up. The other part normally feels strongly attracted to his mate." 

"Why?" 

"Well... I was told it's because the Second half is born with the features to complement, or more, to complete his partner. Well, it's more like demons and angels are born that way; humans are the only one born naturally, so we are kind of an exception to the rule. So, our other half makes up to our faults." 

Or adds to them even more... 


	5. Chapter 4

After a week, I had gained a few more experiences… and lost a whole lot of patience.

Luffy, who I had started to call Mugiwara-ya, was restless. He was always talking, always moving. He ate much, and most of all, he was clinging to me. Whenever he had the chance to, he wrapped his tail around my arm, or my leg. Occasionally it would wind around my waist, but not as often.

And my damn roommates would always chuckle at the sight.

Now that I knew of them, they started to show off their tails. They had explained to me that touching a demons tail is a taboo. Actually it's a demons weakness, and thus it's an unwritten rule to not touch it without permission of the owner. So, Luffy was obviously marking me as his property and it was nerve wrecking.

After the first week, I had learned a sentence and a few words of Luffy's language: 1)The sentence 'become my mate', which he said at least five times a day, 2) the word 'meat,' and 3)the words 'I'm bored'. All in all that's everything I needed to communicate with the teen.

Still, that didn't stop him from talking. Talking... touching me... fussing over me... and practically doing everything that made me go mad!

Oh, and guess what? Smoker helped me get days off... of practically everything. I'm excused from my few lessons at university and he said that I 'should not start to search for a job, because my life will be upside down soon anyways because of Luffy'.

And I knew he was right. My patience was next to inexistent by now.

I sat down on the couch in our living room with the intention to read a book to calm me down. Unfortunately Kidd, who sometimes helped me look after the straw-hat boy, wasn't there right now. He told me he would meet up with his friend Killer for a bit and go grocery shopping on the way back. So, I was left alone with Hawkins- whatever he was doing- and Luffy.

Who spotted me, came rushing towards me and threw himself on top of my lap, started to talk and... just piss me off!

Ok, that's it! He crossed the line!

I closed the book with a frightening loud boom, laid it away, and glared at Luffy- who seemed totally unaffected. So I stood up abruptly, throwing him off me in the process. With a surprised noise and a little pain, he yelped a bit and pushed himself into an kneeling position.

I made it halfway around the room, putting the couch between him and me, still glaring at him.

"Can you just STOP! You're an annoying teen and you're so... so... so annoying!" Wow. At a loss for insults.  
"I don't even care anymore that you can't understand a word I'm saying! I can't do anything without you being around me! I can't sleep alone because you cling to me! I can't take a shower alone anymore, because you follow me! I can't read! I can't relax! I don't get to go to school! I'm not allowed to get a job and you cry every fucking hour for food! At least be a bit reasonable! And don't look so damn...!" I stopped...

… _'Seducing'…_

"... so damn dumbfounded! I don't care that you don't understand what I'm shouting, at least feel a bit sorry, would you!? To top it off, all the things about demon and mate is driving me crazy! For god's sake, just drop that topic for one fucking day! One day, ok?"

Hawkins had exited his room, looking at me with raised eyebrows. My eyes snapped up to him and Luffy obviously following my gaze.

"And you! How dare you keep all of this a secret! Making me look like an idiot! Just you dare become a patient of mine, because I swear I'll sell your heart to the government! How dare you two do this to me, and then ridicule me! You have some nerve! And stop looking so fucking relieved! I wasn't holding my anger in!"

I was…

We all knew this was the biggest lie I've said so far. But my roommate just gave me this look that he was really relieved that I finally let it out. I noticed Kidd standing in the entrance without looking at him. Don't ask me how. There are many things that those two didn't know about me yet.

"You too! You're the worst! It's you who sends Luffy to me every time!" I pointed at him. By now I was panting heavily from all my shouting. Not to my surprise, Kidd just started laughing.

" _Don't laugh!_ " I cried out in desperation.  
"You're all such _fuckers!_ " I glared at Kidd, who was still laughing, but I was starting to feel better.

Somehow I caught my breath again and in the silence, I noticed how ridiculous my outburst just seemed. At least I felt better. I almost smiled.

Until I heard the young teen, who was still kneeling on the floor, apologize. I didn't understand his words, but I still understood him, because he looked really miserable, as if I had blamed him for his mere existence.

I stared at him for a bit, then stared at the ceiling... and sighed.

"No... it's my fault. Don't be sorry... Mugiwara-ya" he looked up at that name.

"It's me that's sorry" I smiled awkwardly. I believe this was the first time in my life I apologized without being beat up to make me say it.

But he understood. Luffy relaxed, the tail swaying around again a bit, and smiled at me. Not the grin I was used to by now. Just... a really happy smile, as if I had given him the world.

And it made me blush heavily. I hid my face in my hands.

Goodness gracious, that teen was dangerous!

Kidd and Hawkins, noticing my reaction just burst out into laughter again. And this time I couldn't blame them.

"Just shut up please..." I whispered in desperation.

Honestly, someone save me from this mess!

 

I had called Bonney. I didn't say sorry, but I asked her to do me a favor; or more like, doing Luffy a favor. Buy clothes for him. I couldn't confine him in here for much longer. It wasn't fair and I didn't want to provoke another outburst of anger. Honestly, that teen just dragged me into his own pace...

But I was willing to learn. So we sat on the couch, he in the one corner, me in the other. I was surprised how long his tail was… the damn thing was wrapped around my leg. I must confess though… I was used to it now. And somehow it felt reassuring. He wanted me. For what reason I don't know. I was obviously not the nicest person out there.

"What I'm trying to say is... Mugiwara-ya, are you listening?" I asked and he turned his head back to me. He seemed stressed. He really did try to find a way to communicate with me, and I noticed that he was not a person that thought much. We at least were able to come to terms with the word 'comrade'. That of course, he had no problems of understanding. And it seemed he knew the feeling of having close friends, and they were important to him.

Speaking of ... comrade.

"Hey, Basil-ya... didn't you say you also summoned? What happened to that guy?" I turned my head to him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading tarot cards again. Only this time they were flying in the air. I even got used to that in the last week.

He flinched at my question, sighed and stopped reading his cards, only to stand up and walk over to us. He leaned down on the backrest of our sofa.

"I don't have the slightest idea, honestly. I called that guy with the task to kill someone." Seeing that I didn't look surprised at that task, he watched me closer.

Well... I was used to killing around me. Not long ago, I would have asked to give me the next job. I mean, my mind is still fucked up, but my reason was back. Thanks to fucking Smoker. As I said before, there were some things those two didn't know yet.

"Well, I would have assumed he would have left by now, but the 'seal of temporary contract' is still on my wrist... so I don't have any idea what he is doing now. I probably summoned someone without any sense of direction." he narrowed his eyes, lifting his arm over the backrest and showing the seal to me. It was black and looked complicated. It consisted of a few overlapping circles, runes and in the middle there was a somewhat unique sign. Without having proof I instantly knew that this very sign was special and varied from demon to demon.

Luffy crawled up and grabbed Hawkins wrist, pulling it nearer. I just watched as he put his index finger and middle finger in the middle of the seal, invoking magic all of a sudden. It was the first time he did it while he was here.

The seal started to shine and both me and Hawkins only stared at Luffy, before covering our eyes as strong winds started to blow in the room, concentrating into a twirling circle right in front of the sofa.

He summoned the demon back to us. Right now. And who knows what will appear right now? Right, I didn't know it, and so I was getting ready.

What for? A fight of course. Don't underestimate me.

In the middle of the vortex, on the floor, there were signs I could read. Re:Summoning? Didn't help me at all.

And then I saw the shadow of a somewhat bulky being. A young man with many muscles, big open wings that flapped and whipping tail appeared. He was covered in blood, all over and without even blinking at us, he dashed forward, three swords with him.

Three swords? Weird number...

I ducked, kicked his stomach, rushed up giving his jaw a blow with my elbow and kicking his feet so he lost his ground, falling on his back. The sword in his mouth fell, making a metallic noise that rang in my ear. His other two swords came slashing at me. I didn't even think about it, I ducked again, hand placed on his chest, following him in falling. He stared at me in surprise.  
Well, I can imagine demons think about humans as weak beings, and I confess, he was probably stronger than me; but then again, I knew he was being summoned, but he didn't knew about me. Advantage of surprise saved my ass.

As we fell, I pulled out a scalpel, landing with a knee in his stomach heavily on the ground. The hand on his chest grabbed his bloodied shirt, the weapon pressed against his throat, glaring at him. I felt of his swords equally scratching my neck, and so we stayed in this dangerous position, neither of us backing down. My heart was racing.

It had been a long time since my last kill, but I was pretty sure my blade was still sharp.

And I was thirsting to test it!


	6. Chapter 5

"No! Stop Traffy!"

Through the quiet of the situation and my expectantly beating heart, I heard his voice. His pronunciation was terrible, but that's ok. It's Luffy after all. The other demon and I kept staring at each other, slowly coming back to our senses.

"Traffy! Stop! Please! Zoro comrade!" I heard him again, then I heard him leaving his seat and slowly moving towards us, until he was in sight. But I didn't lift my gaze.

"I won't let go until he removes his sword first. Mugiwara-ya... make your comrade stop," I said with a calm voice, although my heart was racing. I knew Luffy understood my instructions as he turned to the green haired demon and said something to him. At first he talked back, but as Luffy huffed he sighed and slowly pulled away the sword. I did the same with my scalpel, lifting myself slowly up from his body. Still staring at each other, I let out my breath and relaxed a little before putting my scalpel back to where it was before… somewhere on my body.

"Where the heck did you hide that, Law!? And why the heck do you carry it around with you anyways!?" Hawkins finally spoke up. All three of us turned around, but I just smirked evilly.

"You don't want to know, Basil-ya. Besides, I believe you and Eustass-ya are no different. You emit the same stench as me." I answered. The stench of blood. All three of us had killed and we knew it. We just didn't talk about it.

I turned around to the other two just to see Luffy helping up the other one- obviously called Zoro. Luffy was jumping up and down. He finally hugged his comrade, who had calmed down and sheathed his swords. He folded his wings, which grew tinier by the second. Luffy's tail was happily swaying around, but Zoro's didn't move much, though he seemed relaxed. So… they knew each other.

"Don't give them death glares, Law. Who knows how long it's been since they've seen each other. Don't act spoiled, you just shouted at him earlier this day." Hawkins frowned.

"Shut up, Basil-ya. _I'm not jealous._ "

"I never said it, did I?"

"I said shut up!"

 

 

**Luffy's P.O.V.:**

"I already wondered who summoned me this time, and now I see it's you..." Zoro growled. I laughed.

"Yeah, Basil showed me the seal on his wrist and I recognized your mark, so I summoned you back. Had a guess you were lost again!" I laughed, grinning at his expression.

"Eeeeeeh? I was right, wasn't I? I'm gonna tell Sanji when I see him!" I teased him.

"Don't do that! You useless shithead, you have no right to say anything!" he hit me on my head and I cried out in pain, but laughed at it.

"Zoro is so ruuuude~ I was just helping you find your way back! And then you just had to attack your summoner and while you're at it, your captain and his mate!" I pouted, knowing what will be his reaction.

"... mate?" He asked and I grinned, pointing to Traffy, who had turned his head towards us. Probably because he heard me say 'mate'. Zoro also turned his head, following my wink.

"What?" Traffy asked. That was some of the words I understood, so I shook my head, pointed to Zoro and said "Bath".

He nodded, and I gave him a big grin for that, making him slightly blush again. He probably didn't even notice how I enchanted him more and more. Just like planned!

"So... he's your mate? Dangerous one you have there. You ok with that?" Zoro asked me. I looked at him dumbfounded, but then laughed.

"Shishishishi...!Yeah, Traffy's cool! He was the one who saved me! Although he obviously won't accept me as mate yet. But just you wait. He'll eventually see it my way." I gave him my biggest innocent smile. Zoro burst out into laughter and I grinned, took his hand and pulled him to the bath room. Both of us noticed Traffy's glare following; jealous of Zoro. That just made me chuckle.

In the bath I turned on the water, put out two towels for later and quickly undressed. I liked baths. The last time Traffy was with me. I dragged him to, and it was surprisingly easy to get him to resign to my whim. Like always. But that's how mates are.

I noticed Zoro's gaze on me as he saw the bandages.

"You're not healed, Luffy?" he asked.

"Ah, no, not yet. I haven't seen Ace since I woke up due to his help and Traffy refuses to be intimate with me just yet."

"Not even kissing? Wow, he must be burning up with anger and desire alike. Quite the stubborn fella," he grinned mischievously. I chuckled again, and together we entered the tub. I instantly relaxed to the warmth of the water.

"That's his own fault. But I don't care. Sooner or later, he'll just give in. That's the mate-system. He can't do otherwise. Not after setting eyes on me once." I smiled, hand swaying through the clear water.

"We demons are highly sexual creatures, and he too will succumb to it." I added.

"You know... You are the only demon I know who looks this innocent, despite being the most evil one I know. I really hope your mate never gets to know of this side of you." Zoro chuckled.

"Oh, I guess he knows. He... notices so many things. And he already put up with me for a week before bursting out of anger," I grinned.

"A week? Wow. I made it only for, like, three hours before shouting at you back then, right? If you needed a week, I definitely like him. Though I don't trust his killing-desire. Those eyes resemble mine... and he is yet to become a half-breed" Zoro said.

It was custom to turn the mate into a half-breed. But Traffy? No... he will be no half-breed.

He will be...

"Hey, Luffy, you're almost drowning again," he said, while kicking me up again. I gurgled up some water and giggled. "Sorry… sorry, I'll try to stay on alert~ But I have you with me, you'll save me, right~?" I smiled brightly.

"How is everyone? And the situation back home?" I asked.

He stared at me, then leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Troublesome. Things are getting out of hand. The humans keep distorting the borders between the realms and won't listen. Dragon is furious about it. I swear, your dad is just a step away from starting the war. He is tired of the racism between the species. He just tries to go against the human blindness and he started to gather more people. I believe he's planning to invade this realm soon. The revolutionist in him calls for it. The angels are getting more and more insecure. Kaya is worried about the outcome, but truth be told most of those feathery birds are on our side. They won't fight, but they hope for our victory. They want the realms to fuse." he started. I nodded.

Dragon, my father, hated the racial borders more than anyone else. He handled everyone equal and that's what makes him awesome I think.

"What about Emporeo Ivankov?" I asked. "And Sabo?"

"Iva-san disappeared. We don't know where to, he was probably caught by the senate. those bastards are doing experiments again... even though whitebeard warned them. By the way, Whitebeard said he is thinking about joining the revolutionaries if they really do start a war. He's pissed because some of his men are human, and are being persecuted by the senate now."

"Wow, that's big news. Ace will be stunned..."

"Yeah. Sabo is with your father. Like always. But he's also studying human language again. He still hasn't accepted his mateship with Koala."

I laughed. "Still not? Goddamn, he's as stubborn as Traffy! No, maybe even more!" I couldn't hold it. Even though Koala and Sabo knew each other for years, my brother didn't want her to change into a half-breed, and thus refused the mate-system.

"And then... your grandfather. And Aokiji... Both of them are in trouble."

I pouted. I really couldn't care less. Those two were jerks and can look after themselves.

"Don't pout Luffy, he's your grandfather, at least worry a bit!"

"Buuuuuut~! He always hit's me! And that damn Aokiji was an enemy most of the time! He scared Robin, remember? And he froze us into ice! No way I'll forgive him!"

"That was like, two years ago, Luffy. Stop being an idiot and let it go. If he tries it again, I'll slice him up." he said, looking at me in honest.

"Everything for the captain. If you wish so, I'll chop him into pieces. But for now he's an ally, so get it into your head," he sighed and I chuckled at him.

"Anyways, the senate is inquiring about those two, and they're in deep shit if they also end up being experimented on."

"I'll kill them if they do. No one messes with my family or my comrades." I said, suddenly in a bad and dangerous mood.

"Yeah, I know. More importantly, seduce your mate already and come back. Your disappearance made the demons stir. Nobody knows how to react. The power is now off balance. After we defeated big mom and you became one of the Yonkos, the distribution of power was crumbling. Nobody dares to stir a fight for power, because they don't know about your whereabouts. Shanks asked for you. Probably about the thing with the Heart-group. I mean, you killed their captain, so they're part of our fleet now. They're waiting for some replacement. Have you thought about that yet?" he asked at the end.

"Yeah. I want Traffy to take that place. You're my first-mate, so you're gonna stay with me. The rest also. So, I'm planning on making him my second in command. I just need to get my hands on the right horns for him."

"Pretty confident in your seducing skill, hm?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... I am~" I purred, and both of us burst into laughter. He washed my hair and I did the same for him. After that we got out.

Zoro put the towel around his waist and took his dirty and bloody clothes. "Show me your skill, you evil jerk," he grinned.

"I'll take that challenge up. Tell the rest not to worry and look after our territories. I'm not gonna back down as long as I'm alive. We made big progress, and the next aim is to make that Kaido from the Yonkos fall. After that comes Whitebeard. And last but not least, Shanks! So don't let them think for even a second I'm off-screen," I said grinning.

"And now, watch how I trouble my mate!" I beamed at him. Big, bright and innocent, wrapping me in the biggest and most fluffy towel I had found before entering the tub. I let the towel hang loose around me, left the bathroom and searched for Traffy, my tail swaying happily.

"Traffy!" I called and jumped at him when I found him. I felt him being stiff, and when he turned at me, he froze even more. I heard Zoro's footsteps. He had followed me.

"Mugiwara-ya" he said, cleared his throat and pushed me away a bit. I looked up to him, smiling with the most innocent look I was capable off. When I noticed him blush and muster my body, I tilted my head and raised my hand to his forehead.

I knew he was not feverish, but he didn't know that I knew. Shishishishi, I loved him for that!

"Traffy?" I asked, full of concern (as if!).

His red became darker, and he turned me around, pushing me to his room. Mumbling something that probably meant I should get dressed. Zoro's laughter followed me into the bedroom.

Hell yeah, I love my mate!


	7. Chapter 6

"Demons just don't exist..." I kept repeating to myself. If I repeated it to myself often enough, maybe my conviction would come back to me.

Sadly, of course, it didn't happen. Why?...

Because life sucks.

And because fate - oh, I'll take back that word. Fate is also a taboo thing - because life has always fucked around with me.

And Luffy was the best proof of that. After I have shoved him into my bedroom , gesturing him to get himself dressed, I quickly hurried out of the room.

"He's the devil in person... someday I'm going to go mad!" I was mumbling to myself as I rushed past the still not dressed green haired demon that had taken a bath with my mate.

...

Fuck you mind. I just found the next taboo word.

I halted in my movement, turned around to the green haired demon as I felt his gaze. For a moment we just stared at each other.

"Basil-ya, I bet this fella wants to go back home. He looks lost." I said, without looking at Hawkins at all. Although Zoro probably did not understand my words, he clearly noticed my mocking tone and growled lowly, tail swaying slowly but alarming.

His figure was the complete opposite of Luffy. He had a tall and strong built, big muscles and over his chest stretched a big scar. His left eye was closed, also crossed by a scar. He had a body one could be jealous of. But it was strangely not my taste.

Luffy was better.

...

" _Screw you, life_ " I cursed and walked towards the kitchen to prepare a bento to take with me when I was going to leave later.

I heard the door opening and bent back to turn my head around and look at the entrance.

It was Bonney, so I just went back to preparing food. I don't have any idea how she entered without a key. And I didn't want to think about it, truth be told. I believe none of the three half-breeds could really surprise or shock me anymore.

And for this inner confession I just needed a week.

But I noticed, if I just accept things as they come, I'm better off. Because, resisting and complaining just won't bring me anywhere. I admitted to myself that things really have been obvious. I have just been oblivious to them. On purpose.

Like now, when Bonney called happily out to me and Luffy, waving and I just ignored the fact that she entered without a key. I grabbed a small towel and cleaned my hands, before turning her way.

She had obviously noticed Zoro who was still standing in the living room, across from Hawkins. Still without any clothes beside the towel around his waist. And she was dark red. I had to grin a bit.

Zoro also seemed to notice her, right when he was send back through the magic circle on the floor, but just gave her a cold gaze.

He probably already had a mate.

...

I felt like crashing my head into the wall. My mind was already giving in after a week of this whole mess. Maybe I should just give in at _everything._

Bonney just stared at Zoro until he vanished, then coughing a little, pretty obviously trying to turn back to normal temperature.

"You look more relaxed then last time," she cleared her throat, looking at me. "I went ahead and bought some more clothes for him. My parents paid the bill as a thanks for... you know, rescuing him in front of our pub."

"Like I said, I didn't really do anything. And your parents don't even know him or me. Why did they pay for this. Do they have too much money?" I sighed.

Bonney evaded my eyes.

"Uhm... maybe a bit. So, anyways, where is Luffy?"

"In my room. Hopefully at least in underwear by now," I answered, and went back to tugging the bento into a towel. I knew this was a Japanese habit, but it was handy, so why not copy it? Especially with an always hungry being like Luffy.

"I'm gonna go and greet him." she smiled, and I dropped the box back to the table. It made a small sound. Luckily, I hadn't lifted it much.

"Oh no, you're not going in there now." I said, and we stared at each other. After a few seconds she just grinned and answered "Okay."

I hid my face in my hands. I knew this was just getting started, but this was embarrassing enough. I let out a desperate groan, making Bonney chuckle a little bit.

"Whatever... I think I'm even getting used to _this_..." I murmured, grabbed the bag she was handing me and went ahead. Into my own bedroom, almost hesitating at the door, but then entering without second thought.

Luffy was still wearing next to nothing. He obviously didn't like my clothes much. At least not on himself. So he had been waiting... sitting on my bed, only in shorts.

I closed the door behind my back, and stared at him. Or more like, we stared at each other.

"Honestly, I know you're trying your best to seduce me, but why can't you stop for at least a single day," I sighed, eyebrows raised a little. I walked over to the bed, putting down the bag next to it, putting a knee on the mattress, leaning in on him.

He beamed at me when he noticed that I wanted to touch him, raised up from the sheets some more and put his arms around my neck.

"Traffy!" he said my name. Or at least, what he made of it. I put one hand at his back where his shoulder blades where, brushing the tiny wings that resided there.

"It's hard to resist my own urges you know... " I whispered, next to his ear. I felt him shudder more and watched as his tail curled up.

"So I was right. You like my voice. Even without understanding my words," I stated. It was amusing to watch his reactions towards me. He pulled me nearer to him, his forehead against the curve of my neck. It was warm. Was he blushing?

"Hey Luffy-ya," I said, this time grinning. Evilly.

He shuddered heavily when I said his name. I didn't even do that once up until now. So his head flung up and he let go of me a bit, looking right into my face. Probably searching for a hint of my reason for suddenly giving in. But there was just my evil smirk on my lips and a dark glimmer in my eyes.

I let my hand wander over his skin, from his back up his neck, through his messy hair. I let it slide over his cheeks and down his neck again, brushing his collarbone and finally brushed against the wounds that still weren't healed. He flinched back a bit, but didn't stop my actions.

"I wonder if these wounds will heal if I kiss you without agreeing to become your mate," I said. He tilted his head, not understanding my words.

I really wondered. Seeing the wounds, my urge to push my nails deeper into the bruised skin became more apparent. But I wasn't the person to test out if it would heal. No, not like this.

Instead I did something that was so not like me…

I decided to become his mate.

So I looked up in his eyes again.

"How do I say this...? I know your full name. So, I guess I'll have to do it like Smoker did? Some kind of incantation?" I asked him. Of course, getting no answer, just a smile and I could swear he had question marks above his head.

"Whatever. I'll just test it" I took his right hand into mine, giving it a kiss.

" _I, Trafalgar D. Water Law, agree on becoming Monkey D. Luffy's fated mate."_ I said, clearly.

I wasn't at least bit surprised when a magic circle appeared beneath us. But Luffy was surprised. His eyes were wide, staring at me in disbelief, blushing in a much darker red than before.

" _I swear on my memories to never betray him or let him down in times of need. I'll enter the ancient contract,_ " I added, as I somehow just suddenly knew what was expected of me. Magic sure was a mysterious thing.

Another two circles, smaller but much more complicated, appeared on the back of our hands. We both stared at them for a second, before Luffy said something. Probably something similar in his own language. He was beaming at me, so happy and eyes starry. It made me smile.

After he finished talking, the circles all disappeared. I felt an invisible force pull on my mind. It hurt, but I had seen this coming. Smoker told me that some needed knowledge would flood my mind. And I guessed it would be painful. So after a few minutes in which we both did nothing but endure the pain in silence, I still just stared at his wounds.

"You... entered the contract, Traffy," Luffy grinned like a big idiot.

"Yeah," I just answered. He noticed my gaze and shuddered.

"Uhm... you know, I'm not really into pain, so..." I lifted my gaze and he fell silent immediately. "But... I mean... uh..." he stuttered.

"You wanted me as a mate, not the other way round, Luffy-ya." I smirked sadistically. "I like to inflict pain on others. You will have to bear with the pain, if you want me by your side."

I don't know what amused me more. His eyes that were slightly panicked, although at the same time filled with curiosity, or his red face getting even darker red.

"Uhm... I didn't know you... liked that."

"So?" I just asked. "Want to take back your pledge on the contract?"

" **NO!** " he exclaimed loudly, but I put a finger to his lips. "Then shut up," I said, let the hand slide back down on his chest as I leaned in more, catching his lips for the first time. At first gentle, then more needy. I claimed his lips as my own, moving against his, while he answered it equally in need. I sucked at his lower lip, then licking his, and he opened his mouth. I couldn't be stopped as I entered his wet cavern, curiously exploring it until our tongues met, twirling and dancing, pushing against each other.

He groaned into the hot kiss, pressing his body against me and thus pressing my nails into his own skin. His groan became drenched with pain, but I didn't let him pull back.

My other hand caught the back of his head, fingers buried in the raven-colored locks, giving him no chance to escape, continuing the kiss in the same intensity as before. Only as I could feel no more wound on his chest, I let go of him.

Both of us were panting heavily, his eyes clouded with arousal. I was sure mine were filled with content. I found a partner I could inflict pain on, without injuring him too badly. And looking at his eyes I had no doubt that he also liked it.

My breath steadied faster than his, and after a moment he started to stare at me. Angry, embarrassed and still satisfied. I just answered with an evil smirk.

"Don't look at me like that." I turned away from him, left the bed and picked up the bag I had left on the floor.

Bonney was still waiting outside, so I put the bag in front of him.

"Bonney-ya bought you some clothes. Put them on, so we can go out together," I said.

"Go out?"

"Yeah. You can take it as a date if you want," I said, and I saw him beaming at me again.

"A date with Traffy! Hell yeah!"


	8. Chapter 7

"How long do you plan on sulking like that?" My mate asked me, so I puffed out my cheeks some more.

"But have you seen that guy? His eyes already have a killing intent that you rarely see at demons, and he is only a human! How is he destined to be my cute little brother's mate?!" I said.

This was, like, the five hundredth time I complained about this. I know I was annoying as hell, but fuck it.

Not my problem, is it?

The man across from me exhaled the smoke from his lungs, completely ignoring me. He was really good at that…compared to the rest of the men, who were afraid of me.

Where we were? At his work, because I had no intention of returning right now. And seeing as he worked at G-5, the department that specialized in making contracts with demons and such, I was free to show off my features. Well, at least my tail and wings. I liked them when they were big. I think they look stupid when they are tiny.

So, of course, right now, they took a lot of space on their own.

Smoker was trying to work in earnest, but I gracefully ignored that- sitting on his desk cross-legged.

"Come on, it's mean of you to ignore me! You don't ignore demons! Especially not demons of the D tribe!" I huffed, making the other men in the room flinch.

"Well, I do…, as you can see," Smoker just said, pulling out the papers from underneath me.

"You want me to burn those fucking papers?" I asked totally annoyed. "I've been here for a week now and you haven't given me as much as a kiss since before I gave Luffy my blood! You could at least fuck me, Smokey! You're my mate, but this time you're so stingy with your energy!" I hissed.

I knew all the men in the room wanted to flee. But they had no chance, unless they wanted to anger a demon; and that's no good thing to do.

Smokey didn't even look up at me as he answered.

"Am I now? I thought I was 'fairly easy sharing my energy with you'."

I was speechless.

" _That's_ it? **That's** your whole problem? That?!" I could just look at him. For a few seconds there I was deciding between bursting out in laughter or crying out in desperation.

"Honestly? Did I hurt your pride or something?" I asked.

A vein popped on his head and before I even reacted he had gotten a hold of the jitte that was leaning on the wall and sliced through my upper body. Some of his men screamed out, but I didn't give a shit.

"Haha, you just won't learn," I grinned, making a few more veins appear on his forehead.

"Remember me being made of fire? You'll honestly need something else if you want to hurt me," I added.

"Smoker-san, Ace-san... can you... can you please stop it?" some of the younger men asked.

Both of us turned to him. Smoker in a little surprise, me in annoyance.

Like I said, don't anger a demon. Sadly, I was one of those who are easily angered.

" _Don't interrupt me when I'm playing with my mate,_ " I growled, and he flinched back hard. I smelled Smoker exhaling the smoke of his two cigars right into my face, coughed heavily and looked back at him.

"You're annoying. Don't scare my men, idiot."

"Then just fucking sleep with me, and I'll go back already!" I huffed. He successfully made me forget about the disturbance of the man before, and my mind was back to him.

He just stared at me for a few seconds and then…

Went back to work.

"Oh come on already! That's just... you're so frustrating!" I cried out in desperation, but gave up.

"I'm not gonna leave until you've done me, Smokey." I just sighed, then stepped down from his desk and fell.

Just fell on the floor, sleeping.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"I...I really have no idea how you can get along with him, vice-admiral Smoker..." One of the men said. The others just all relaxed a bit.

"Thank god he has narcolepsy... I thought I was gonna die from the tension..." another one said.

"I was sure he wanted to kill me there... demons are scary," said the one who disturbed Ace's 'playtime' with the vice-admiral.

Silence followed as Smoker stood up and picked the young demon up in his arms and laid him down on the sofa. He didn't say anything at all to his men.

"You just don't want him to leave you so soon again," Tashigi said, as she entered the room. He ignored her.

"Captain Tashigi!" The men said exclaimed.

She greeted them.

"Ignoring me now, are we?" she pushed up her glasses a bit.

"You're a typical mate. It's good it's you who got Ace. I believe no one else could handle him," she smiled. Smoker slowly exhaled the white air from his lungs.

"Have you found Roronoa?" He asked and she blushed a bit.

"He has been sent back already. Some new half-breed summoned him, god only knows why. More importantly, I found out about the whereabouts of Vergo and Ceasar. It seems they fled into Doflamingo's Villa in the Hamptons." She reported, and the vice-admiral noted it down.

"And it seems we have some more trouble beside that." she said, making the silver haired man look up.

"Head-chief Garp has been captured. They sent him to Punk Hazard, most likely trying to experiment on him in the near future," she added.

"Shit. They're starting a real all-out war now..." he sighed, both annoyed and angry.

As Tashigi didn't move away, he looked up again.

"... So, what's it? You still standing there without moving means that you left something out," Smoker lit his next two cigars, because the two he had before have been totally burned down. He inhaled powerful, his chest lifting with the lungs full of smoke.

______________________________________________________________________________

I suddenly sat up again, startling everyone in the room. I swayed a few seconds before I rubbed my eyes and opened them.

Sometimes I really hated my narcolepsy. It was annoying and sometimes kicked on in times I really did not need it.

I face palmed myself when I finally remembered where I was. Just falling asleep here, it probably ruined my reputation.

"Shit," I just murmured, before I looked around, searching for Smoker…and finding Tashigi.

"Hey cutie-pie! Where did he run off to?" I asked her, making her look at me in confusion.

"Hey! Show some respect towards our cute captain!" some guys shouted in unison. This time I was able to ignore them, since I wasn't playing with Smokey right now.

"He said something about getting food. Although I believe he just ate an hour ago."

"Food!" I exclaimed, mood improving steadily.

Yeah, he probably went to get food for me.

"I really raised my mate well~" I grinned. "Hopefully Luffy will also be able too. Ah, right! Hey, Tashigi," I remembered " Do you know about Luffy? Has he finished his job? He still here? Smokey won't let me out of the Base without a watchdog."

"Must be because you are a show-off about your features."

"Ahaha, right! So, do you know?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Oh come on!"

"No I won't tell. If Smoker-san decided not to tell you yet, that's probably some educational measure."

"Oh geeeeeez, you bastards!"

________________________________________________________________

"Traaaffyyyyyy... I'm hungry!" the boy next to me complained for what seemed to be the millionths time to me. Only in this hour.

Eventually I gave in. "Fine. Let's take a break and eat," I sighed. We have been running around for a few hours. It seems this was the first time he had the chance to see the human world like this. Although it was hard to bring him to hide his tail and change into warmer clothes, I somehow won the little argument.

Now he was wearing black long jeans and an appropriate warm pullover. Bonney had bought him a red and white striped overcoat and some ear-warmers. Still, he kept on his straw hat, making people look at him wherever we went.

I chose a small café to give him his lunch, where I knew it wouldn't bother the owner, as I knew him since forever. I went to the farthest corner, where no customers where nearby and we could have a decent talk if needed. And I had the feeling, the talk was coming, whichever topic it will be about.

I ordered myself a big cup of coffee and a cocoa for Luffy as we sat down, taking off our coats and hanging them over the leans of our stool. I was sure Luffy had no idea of manners, but he copied my behavior. So when I sat down and took of my fluffy spotted hat, he frowned, but shoved back his straw hat, making it hang loose on his back.

I took out the lunchbox from the bag I was carrying around and pushed it over the table towards him, making him squirm in happiness.

"Thanks! Traffy is the best!" He beamed at me for a second, before starting to stuff the food into his mouth in a manner I already was accustomed with thanks to the last week.

"Your big coffee. Two spoons of sugar, without milk. Any more wishes dear customer?" The waiter asked and I didn't even look at him.

"Greetings to the owner. Tell him he's a sly bastard," I said, and the waiter was fidgeted.

"Don't worry. We're somewhat friends. He'll just laugh it off and piss me off some more with that." I added.

Who this owner was? Drake. An old acquaintance of mine, and as I was told a week ago, also a half-breed. Bastards. All of them.

The waiter nodded, obviously not happy with the task and I started to wonder if he would even deliver the message. Probably not, he seemed like a wimp.

"You look tired," Luffy said, as I took the cup of coffee in my hand and raised it to my lips.

"Well... yeah. There is a ton of information my brain is trying to access and put in order, and another ton of questions," I just answered calm. He continued to stuff down his food until nothing was left. For the time being, he was probably satisfied.

At least for an hour…

"So... what comes next?" I sighed and made him look up.

"Next?" he tilted his head.

"Well yeah. I agreed to become you mate. But my mind tells me that is just the beginning," I took a sip of the black drink, almost burning my tongue in the process.

"Oh! You mean that. Normally I would turn you into a half-breed as soon as I find horns that fit your taste."

"Normally?"

"Yeah... normally. Remember I was summoned here for a job? I can't go back to my realm before I finish it. So, whether I like it or not, I have to find those targets and beat them up."

"Vergo and Ceasar was it?"

"Right. I forgot their names, thanks for mentioning them again," he grinned. He wasn't the brightest one...

"And... there was another name that was mentioned along with them. Doflamingo," I said.

"Yeah, the most dangerous one. I will probably encounter him as well," he shrugged his shoulders and I fell silent for a moment.

"Traffy?"

"Hm?"

"You seem... worried. About me?" I could find a blink of hope in his eyes. So he wanted me to worry about him? Probably, as being worried meant I felt affectionate towards him. I smirked a little.

"Maybe." I answered. "But it's more like... I still have to repay Doflamingo a debt, and was wondering if I could handle him," I carefully asked. A debt for playing around with my life and body, fucking up my mind.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed. That was nothing I saw coming, so I stared at him bluntly.

"No way! That flamingo is a pureblood demon, no way a human like you has a chance. I'm not gonna let you fight him as a human!" he said.

I frowned.

"So you saying I'm weak?"

"Yes. In demon standards, you are awfully weak. I know, I saw how you handled my crewmate Zoro, but that pinky-feathered is on a whole another level. So, no. if you want to fight him, I have to turn you beforehand."

I was surprised by his seriousness.

Sighing, I said "Ok. So, you gonna have to turn me soon."


	9. Chapter 8

Monkey D. Luffy probably wasn't the first demon I've seen, but he was the first one I noticed was actually a demon. I wasn't a man who believed in the occult. I was as a detective in the homicide department. As such it was inevitable for me to come into contact with cases that seemed unsolvable. And eventually, while working on one of those cases, I encountered the pureblood demon.

I won't lie. I was shocked. I was afraid. I couldn't move.

Hell, who could, seeing what I saw right before my eyes? A teen boy, covered in blood and bruises with glowing red eyes. A whipping tail and fucking wings, not to mention the ridiculously big ram horns on his head, or the way he licked the blood off his knuckles. All around him, a pile of men, who were not moving.

I barely noticed then that the boy was not alone, a small creature next to him. Another demon, that didn't even reach the teens thighs. His horns resembled that of a deer, and he was seriously hurt. But despite this, he seemed happy and worried alike; happy because the teen probably rescued him and worried because the teen's wounds looked horrible.

Only that moment I dared to make a step towards them, pulling out my gun, pointed towards them.

"Put your hands up and slowly turn around!" I said. The teen looked up, his eyes slowly turning back to brown. He lost more and more of his dangerous look, and looked at me, dumbfounded. Didn't he understand me?

At that time I knew nothing…absolutely nothing.

"Uhm... he doesn't understand human language yet," the smaller one answered, hiding a bit behind the teen.

"I don't care. I'm going to arrest him. Tell him to put up his arms," I repeated. My heart at that time was beating like crazy. What the hell were those beings? That was the only question at that time that floated in my mind.

The deer-like being looked confused, but not the least bit scared of me, what really hurt my pride that time. He didn't tell his friend anything. Who, just for the record, still looked at me with an awry smile that said, 'I don't have a clue what you want from me'.

I growled, walking closer, not lowering my gun, and he took step backwards. This way he had the alley walls in his back very fast. Good for me, bad for him, because there were less ways to escape for him now. Although the teen didn't look like he wanted to escape. He looked just confused and... maybe the situation was a bit too much for him.

I took my communicator on my chest without averting my eyes from those two. "Smoker here. I'm currently in block A5, need reinforcement. Quick and armed, have a pile of unconscious men, don't know if they're alive or dead. Two suspects at the scene," I said. After a buzzing sound the answer came.

"Roger. Reinforcements are coming. Don't do anything rash."

"I believe you already did, young officer." I heard a voice, right behind me. The next thing I remember was that my head was being pressed against the wall, and it hurt like hell. He twisted my arms behind my back, making me let go of my gun.

"Pointing a gun at a pureblood demon is useless. You humans don't learn. And don't you dare think about pointing a weapon at my son again," he added. He was calm and collected. And not the least bit bothered by the nearing sirens.

He beat me unconscious with smashing my head against the wall one more time. When I came to, there were already people at the scene, including my partner Tashigi.

"So, you're awake, Smoker-san," she said, with a sight of relieve. I didn't answer.

"How long was I out."

"I don't know. We've been here for half an hour at best. You were alone, unconscious on the ground. What happened?"

Hell, what did I know? Little to nothing at that time.

"I don't have any idea. But I will find out what really happened here."

When I ran to the alley that day, I never would have thought I'd encounter something that would change my live the way it did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

"So, from today onwards you're in the G5 department, handling demon affairs. You will be shown how demons are summoned and you will be forced to learn their language. It's needed for working here. You two will have to learn a lot." the admiral in charge told Tashigi and me. The last two years I have done nothing but work my ass off to finally be transferred here.

Tashigi, loyal as that girl is, followed me.

"But before all that, your first task is to learn about demon society. I will give you material now. Follow me."

Naturally, we did. We were brought to a room full of pictures and arrows that pointed from one face to the next. Some names were underlined red, some were standing outside the circles. For every face there was a name and the note of human, angel, demon or half-breed.

I looked around until I found the face I searched for. I pointed at it. "Monkey D. Luffy. That's him. The reason I wanted to join." I followed the arrows that pointed away from him.

"And that's the deer that was with him. Tony Tony Chopper." I snorted. I followed some more arrows.

"And that's his dad? Why is his picture Circled big red?" Tashigi asked.

"Oh. That's because that brat is the most dangerous towards the human realm. Should have chosen another way, that good for nothing!"

"You talk as if you know him."

"Well yeah. That idiot is my son after all!"

_________________________________________________________________________

"So... I've tried to imprison one of the four emperors and made enemies with the biggest threat humanity has right now. Fucking perfect," I groaned.

Yeah… Wonderful... Admiral Garp had only laughed. After that he had told me a few things about the demon realm. About how their world resembled a place of islands with no main land to anchor and an age that resembled our pirate age.

Not because they didn't own great technology, but rather because they chose not to use it. To not go astray from the path of magic. Which sounded equally dumb as it was fascinating. Apparently their magic was astonishing, nothing to be compared to our technology. It seems they only used technology in medical terms.

And with this explanation, Tashigi and I were almost flabbergasted, because fuck. Those demons were a hell of a lot more intelligent than humans- in every way. They chose to live a life without the comfort of technology to keep their world from being destroyed.

They chose a life that could be easily ended, but had an equal chance of accomplishing your dream. They chose not to be human.

They chose to be wiser than human.

___________________________________________________________________________

I soon realized that demons were less of a threat then I thought. At least those that were summoned by the G5- the only ones authorized to actually summon them.

Tashigi and I were only allowed to enter the summoning lessons after learning their language. No easy task, but ok. I didn't work my ass off for two years only to back out now. I still had bickering to do with Dragon and his stupid son. Like hell I'll forgive them.

The first time we entered a 'lesson' it was... a nightmare. The other G5 members had little to no respect. They summoned demons and treated them like garbage! That quickly got Tashigi and me to fight with the rest, much to the amusement to Garp later. That geezer was supposed to scold us, but instead did the exact opposite.

The first demon Tashigi actually summoned was a green haired swordsman. I knew his name from the pictures. Roronoa Zoro. One of Luffy's men.

I didn't exchange a single word with him.

He later on became Tashigi's mate.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was only until a year later when I was promoted to vice-admiral in this section, apparently making me the leader of a bunch of brutal idiots. But I decided this was soon going to change.

Garp had told me, in exchange for being promoted, I had to sign a lifelong contract with a high-ranking demon.

…or, finding a demon mate.

So, on the promotion day I had to summon my very first demon in front of the rest of them, giving him a command without words. I was told before that this was the only way to prove my mind strong enough to not be betrayed by the demon later on.

Although I highly doubted that this would happen, because demons were not mindless beasts. I had affirmed that first-hand after all.

I sighed as I drew the circle on the floor. This wasn't embarrassing, it was annoying. Who knows what kind of demon I would be summoning? I just hoped it would not be fucking Luffy, because I would punch the living hell out of that brat the next time I see him.

I threw the chalk away and stepped into the circle, lighting my cigar before I took out the knife. Frowning I stretched my arms away from my body, before mumbling a few words and cutting myself enough so that I bled on the floor. It didn't even hurt.

I had adjusted the circle I had drawn previously a little bit, so the demon would be imprisoned in shackles once he arrived.

A freaking pillar of fire appeared along with the twirling wind, making all of the bystanders cover their eyes. I didn't bother with that, I just watched.

The fire pillar was a first for me; no other demon appeared like that until now, at least not before my eyes.

As the fire slowly dispersed, a blurry figure made out of flames stayed behind, bound in shackles. It was the only thing that still bound him to this realm. It seems he was stronger than myself. I smirked.

" _Who summoned me, insolent humans?_ " the voice was buzzing in my ears. I couldn't say if it was male or female, not from the blurry figure nor from the voice.

"Me. Got a task for you, demon," I answered, not the least bit afraid. I didn't know why at that time, but I just knew this guy would not harm me.

A few minutes both of us were silent. In the fire that made up his body, blood red eyes were seen, staring at me. I smirked again.

Until I could hear his voice in my head.

" _As you wish. I will accomplish the task. But only if you become my mate_ ," the voice was ringing and echoing, but I just snorted.

"You're one weird fella... Fine! I'll agree on that," I said aloud. The first words that have been spoken since at least fifteen minutes.

"But don't you dare ignore the exception," I added, as I stepped forward and washed through the circle on the floor, breaking a part of the seal and his shackles.

"I'll wait right here, without taking a step. Go ahead," I offered.

The figure suddenly cleared into more human forms, showing the body of a young man, with black short trousers and without shirt. He had a great body build, pitch black hair and countless freckles on his cheeks and nose.

The red eyes still remained, not showing me his real eye color, giving of really bad vibes and a grin that showed me that he actually liked the task I gave him.

Soon his big brown wings flapped, making him rush forward into the crowd of people, aka my new subordinates. He hit each and every one of them until they were almost unconscious- leaving out Tashigi and the higher ups, who just stared.

Well, except Garp, who just laughed.

It lasted only a few minutes, but the sounds of bones being smashed and the cries of pain made me frown. They deserved it, as they had handled their summoned demons the same way. I just wanted to beat some reason into them.

Like I had done to Trafalgar Law, not long ago.

As he was finished he was almost the only one standing. Because Tashigi was kneeling, holding a hand above her mouth not to scream out. Like always, easy to frighten or shaken.

Garp was still laughing and the other superiors didn't even frown. They just waited until the summoned young man stopped in whatever he had been doing. Then he stayed where he was, waiting for further orders, looking at me.

I waited until the bunch of idiots at least had opened their eyes again, looking at me in disbelief. "Why... would you do that?" one of them dared to ask.

I inhaled the smoke of my cigar deeper into my lungs.

"Because that's how you made the demons you summoned feel. And you just don't handle a living being like that. Except for a few ones, you want to beat reason into. Learn from it," I just answered.

"Perfect! And you just had to summon Ace out of all!" Garp grinned widely.

I shrugged my shoulders. Apparently Ace only now noticed the older demon, flinching away from him and pulling a grimace.

" _Urgs... grandpa Garp!_ " Ace said, taking a step back, but then stopping himself. The rules stated he should not move unless I told him to. Those rules were quite humiliating...

"Alright. I guess that's good enough for the task. Now, let's get on to the next part so I can get back to work," I turned towards Ace, who quickly grinned and rushed back towards me.

" _You know what being mates means, right?_ " he asked me, but I just blew some smoke in his face, making him cough.

Of course I knew about it, but no can do, right? There's only one mate for me out there, and only that one would ask me to become his. Also, my stomach told me I should just accept. Not to mention I had agreed on this before I had seen him right.

"Will you do it now or won't you? Get it over with, brat," I said, making him snort in answer.

" _Fine. You agreed easy. I won't complain about it. Just remember you made the choice of your own free will,_ " he stated, before taking my hand.

What the fuck was he gonna do now?

"The fuck you are- stop this!" I exclaimed, only to make him chuckle. He bowed!

He fucking bowed before me, giving my hand a kiss like I was some fucking princess that he was courting!

I reached for the knife I used to cut myself and swung it at him, but it went through him like cutting butter.

His body had turned into flames and back. He just chuckled again.

" _Physical assaults like that are useless._ " He grinned.

" _Now, let's proceed. I, Portgas D. Ace agree on becoming your mate, to protect you from other demons, or half-breeds, and to be faithful until I breathed my last_ "

Bastard.

"... Same here." I growl. And with that the contract is made, circles appearing on the back of our hands.

"Same here? That's all I get?" He pouts a little, now in human language, for everybody to understand.

"Deal with it. You won't get anymore. Now, would you be as kindly as to get your ass out of here? I still have work to assign to these good-for-nothings."

"Great! Just great!" he laughs, standing up now.

"Pops is gonna laugh his ass off when I tell him about you! And Marco probably too," He snorts.

"By the way, I won't give you my little brother so easily," he says, staring at me amused, until I stared back.

"We're gonna see that, Brat."


End file.
